futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:John A. Zoidberg
Zoidberg actually lacking M.D. I'm going to add that it is implied that Dr. Zoidberg does not have a medical degree as it has been implied in at least two episodes. I know one was "A Clone of My Own" when Cubert asked if he actually had a medical degree, and Zoidberg replied that he had lost it. I believe the other episode was "Bender Gets Made" when Leela is blinded, but am not sure. If anyone is sure of the correct episode, just add that in the citation.--Lifeisharsh20 19:44, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Middle name I always thought his middle name was D. It says his name in The 30% Iron Chef on a paper when Zoidberg blames Fry and puts on a paper "Fry Confesses" with "From the desk of John D. Zoidberg" on it. :it is a possibility that zoidberg's middle name had not been decided on and the d stood for doctorPokhmon 15:24, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Everyone says that his middle name starts with an A, but in the episode where they think Bender moves to the moon because he gets on the wrong side of the mafia, Zoidberg fights 'Clamps' and says his name is John *beep* Zoidberg, so it's obvious his middle name is Fucking. :::That's not obvious at all. Just because he said his name was "John *beep* Zoidberg doesn't mean his middle name is Fucking. Maybe he just wanted to add emphasis to his name ("My name is John fucking Zoidberg!"), rather than giving his full name. :::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:21, March 7, 2012 (UTC) First name What is the episode that his first name is revealed? Jdogno7 (talk) 10:40, March 16, 2017 (UTC) : According to the section above, it's "The 30% Iron Chef", but I think it was also in "The Tip of the Zoidberg" where the Professor and Zoidberg were in the military together and ran into that yeti. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:31, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Character Creation The character creation section is lifted word for word from Wikipedia. Is that this wiki's policy? -- Dhalia 00:01, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :No it certainly isn't policy, but there have been times when individuals have stolen content from other sources. Where this has occured I've tried to reword the articles to eliminate the plagarism as well as cite the source (as I've done here), but it's hard to stop it when it occurs. Ellipses485 02:11, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::That's great, I was hoping it wasn't. Thanks for cleaning it up! :) -- Dhalia 15:41, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Nicest person in the universe? Is it possible that Zoidberg could be the nicest person in the universe, considering he's the only one deemed good by Santa? Assmaster 3000 05:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Another potential lover? In the episode from Season 7 - Mobius Dick, It's implied that Zoidberg was friends with the old crew, and that he was hooking up with the female member of the crew - 'Candy' - As she says 'Shall we pick up where we left off?'